The Way Things Work
by Manny-Elaine
Summary: Paul's been tricked into traveling across Johto with Zoey. He's fighting an addiction with nicotine, and Zoey's falling in love with him isn't helping. Isn't it funny how things work out? Language, teen smoking, minor sexual content. Againstshipping
1. Addiction

I don't own POkemon3

This is the first chapter of my new story!3 againstshipping, obviously. maaaaybe OOC... yeah, but I doubt anyone can really get down the personalities of characters of any tv show unless they work for the TV networkor something.

Summary: Paul's sister tricked him into traveling with Zoey across Johto. He's fighting a nicotine addiction, and another one: her. rated T for language, teen smoking, and minor sexual content.

Zoey's 14, and Paul's 16. It takes place in April, so Zoey's turning 15 in two months.

Let's roll;D

~!#$%^&*()

There was something about the way her eyes lit up that made me kind of forget that I was supposed to hate her. Her brown eyes would practically glow when she argued about something that she believed in. The last time we fought she was telling me about how she read an article in the paper about how lung cancer is the most common kind of cancer because half the world's population smokes some kind of cigarette or pot.

But she doesn't seem to understand that I don't have lung cancer.

"Well, not yet." she said, folding her arms, leaning up against a tree. She was sitting on the ground. A leaf from above her head fell into her scarlet hair, but she didn't notice. I stood around the fire I was supposed to be starting, but it wasn't working.

I stared directly at her as I sucked up the last of my cigarette, and tossed it into the firepit. She scowled at me.

She went on, "Could you live with yourself if you gave me cancer from second hand smoke?"

I rolled my eyes. "No one is asking you to come with me. not even me."

"Paul, you can't even start a fire! I don't know how you traveled alone for four years." she got up and walked over to me. Zoey sat down on the ground on my left. She took the match out of my hand, and struck it against the box. Naturally, it lit immediatly. How she manages to do that every single time, I'll never know.

"I can start a fire. You just never give me the chance to set it." I grumbled, standing up.

"OH! So now you're lack of a manhood is my fault?" she rose toher feet again too.

"Are you calling me a girl?"

"Not in a million years! Even though obviously, I am more manly than you are!"

"Oh please, Zoey," I rolled my eyes. I stuck another cigarette in my mouth, and struck a match against the box again. "When your backpack spilled and your diary fell out, you screamed like a serial killer was amputating your limbs."

"God, you're so pathetic." she tried to take the match, but right as she tried, it sparked to life. I put it close to her nose and leaned my cigarette into it. She didn't move, her eyes never once leaving mine. It wasn't until I blew smoke right into her face that she had a reaction. She closed her eyes and breahed it in.

"You inhale more than I do." as I spoke, smoke came out of my mouth.

"Well, why do have to make it smell so damn good?" she hissed. The butt of the cigarette was practically touching her nose. She took it out of my mouth, and put it in hers.

This is usually how our arguements about lung cancer end: with Zoey smoking half my pack and telling me it was for _my _own good. Then, by the time we get back to town (and considering we're in the Ilex forest in Johto, that's a good two days walk) not only am I all out of cigarette's, I practically feel like rolling _her _up in paper, stuffing her with nicotine and setting her on fire.

Of course, then I'd go to jail and _really _wouldn't be able to smoke.

"That's called an addiction." she snapped at me when I got mad at her for taking the last one. She threw some grass at me that she pulled up from the ground where she was sitting. "That'll lead to pot, marijuana, cocaine, and-"

And this is the part of the day where I push her down onto her back, climb on top of her and kiss her senseless until she drowns in her own estrogen. This happens literally daily. Why? I have no clue. Have either of us tried something different? Yes, but it usually ends the same anyway.

About a half hour after I first kissed her, she pushed my off and sat up, wiping her sweaty face with her sleeve, and taking off her orange vest. Then, she rolls up her mahogany long sleeves, and punches me in the shoulder. But I already lowered her back onto the ground, kissing her neck.

And I know what you're thinking: "Oh, if they like each other, why don't they get together?"

Well that's just it: we don't like each other. I don't like her. I'm not supposed to like her. She's my sister's best friend, my brother's girlfriend's little sister, and the girl I travel Johto with for some reason. I'm still trying to figure out why I agreed to this. I think this was Ali7cia's doing.

All I really know is that right now, Zoey's underneathe me, and my tongue halfway down her throat. The smelled like pine, cigarettes and bananas. Bananas?

"Bananas?" I mumbled, taking my mouth away for a few seconds.

"I had- _mwah- _a ban- _mwah_- ana before." All in all, our mouths were only apart for seconds at a time. When I pulled back and sat back on my heels, Zoey yelled in protest.

"We have to stop this."

She was holding herself up by leaning on her arms. "I know."

As much as Zoey was convinced I was addicted to smoking, I think I was addicted to something else, too.

Her.

Its funny how things work like that.

~!#$%^&*()_+

Chapter one! Tell me what you think!:D


	2. One Pack, Two Pack, Three Pack

Chapter two3:3 read, review3

Let's goo3

~!#$%^&*()_+

Once we got to Goldenrod City, the first thing we did was restock on supplies. AKA cigarettes and food. Only this time, we got three packs. Zoey tried to get a pack of nicotine gum, but I put it back anyway. She rolled her eyes and slapped a bag of Funions on the counter.

"You don't look old enough to smoke." the cashier, a guy in his late twenties, narrowed his eyes at us. I rolled my eyes and took out my I.D. The law in Johto is that you have to be 17 to purchase any kind of cigarettes and, of course, I was 17.

But Zoey was 15 for two more months. Her birthday is June 1st, and its April 22nd.

"What about her?" he motioned his head at her, his curly red hair flipping as he did.

"She doesn't smoke." I lied.

"Whatever." he handed me back my I.D. and bagged our purchases. I paid with a twenty, and he gave me my change. Then, he leaned over the counter and quietly said, "If only you were a bit older. Then I wouldn't be a pedofile when I say that if she doesn't work out, I'm always available."

"What?" I stupidly asked, not getting it. Zoey, however, started laughing hysterically.

"You seem like the kind of guy who goes both ways."

Once I got up to speed, I answered, "I don't."

I didn't say another word before I grabbed Zoey's arm and dragged her out of the store.

"Oh, my God, Paul!" she guffowed loudly. She was actually laughing so hard she had to sit down on a bench. "That-that was- _ahahaha!_- that was amazing!"

"We're not going back there." I decided, taking her bag, and walking towards the PokeCentre.

"Oh, come on!" she smiled wide, running to catch up to me. "Why don't you give it a try?"

"Because!" I accidently yelled, staring at her. I stopped walking and realized what I had been getting ready to say. I covered with, "Because I'm straight. Now, let's go before it gets late."

Zoey walked along side me, silent. Does she know that I almost said something else? Not possible.

When we got to the PokeCentre, Nurse Joy greeted us with a big smile. I fought with myself not to roll my eyes.

"How can I help you?"

Zoey put her 5 Pokeballs on the counter. I did the same with my four: Torterra, Ursaring, Gastrodon, and Agron. Those were the only Pokemon I brought with me.

"Can you recharge our Pokemon?" Zoey sweetly asked.

"Of course, dear!" Nurse Joy answered, equally as sweet. Ew.

"And we'd like to rent a room for... three nights?" I nodded. She was so viscious... how was she pulling off the sweet, cute little girl act?

Wait, scratch that. I don't care.

"One bed or two?"

"Two." I snapped. That was almost as bad as the cashier...

Once we were in our room, the first Zoey did was claim the one closest to the window. I expected this. She always took the seat by the window: on a train, on the ferry on the way over, etc.

She jumped onto the bed on her stomach, bouncing up a bit. She laughed. "I miss sleeping in a bed."

"I'm going to take a shower." I felt like I rolled in dirt for an hour, and let the mud dry. All my limbs got heavy thinking about going to sleep though.

"Don't drown." Zoey mumbled into the pillow. She sounded half asleep, even though she rolled over onto her back and squeezed the pillow. Her back arched as she stretched her spine. I didn't realize I was watching her. As awkward and estranged as I may be compared to other sixteen year olds, I could relate to them all in one way.

Watching Zoey arch her back that way sent my mind to the gutter, and how I wanted to make it arch.

Zoey saw me staring at her, and she smirked. "I think the shower is through that door."

"Really." I snapped, sarcastic. I opened up my backpack on my bed, and pulled out a set of clothes. From the top of my eye, I could see Zoey moving to lay sideways on her bed, her knees bent over the edge. She stared up at the ceiling. She stood up, walked to feet, then jumped on her stomach next to my backpack.

"Why are you stalling your shower?" she put her face in her hands, looking up at me.

"I'm not."

She moved to sit with her legs crossed. "Are too."

I didn't even know what was going through my mind. Zoey stood up next to me, and folded her arms.

"Maybe if you stopped distracting me, I'd be in the shower by now." the only way out of this was to get her mad at me. That shouldn't be too hard.

"Do I distract you, Paul?" she kept the smirk on her face as she put one hand on my arm. "How much do I distract you?"

I pushed her hand away. "You don't."

She stepped closer to me, putting her hands on my neck. She leaned her head in close, and, up on her tip toes, kissed beneathe my ear. Her hands slid down to my chest, unzipping my sweatshirt. She pushed the sleeves down my arms. Jesus Christ, she wasn't serious, was she?

She switched to the other side of my neck, and she bit down. I tried not to groan. I could feel my heart beat starting to get weird.

"Paul," she said, taking my wrists and putting them on her waist, "Paul, touch me, Paul."

I knew why she said my name three times. I knew why she was doing everything. I knew everything about her, and that scared her. Ali7cia once told me that Zoey wanted to be more like me: quiet, reserved... a closed book, but she never could. All a person had to do was have one conversation with her and you knew everything you needed to know. And when you spent a day with her, you knew even the things you didn't want to know.

I told her one day, after one of our "arguements," that I liked when she said my name. And now she was using it against me.

"Why won't you touch me, Paul?" she whispered, blowing on my neck as she did. My arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly as I lowered us both down onto my bed.

"I am." I moved my hands up and down her neck, chest, stomach... I stopped at her waist, gripping her hips. She kissed me, and I kissed back, immediatly pushing my tongue through her lips, not waiting for consent. She quietly moaned into my mouth as I pushed her shirt up, revealing her pale, flat stomach. I felt her fingers pull my purple hair.

Her hands stayed in my hair as I moved to kiss her neck, her collarbone. I moved my head down to her stomach, stepping back onto the ground. I got down on my knees, kissing underneathe her stomach.

"Paul..." she moaned again.

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice quiet. I fingered the zipper on her jeans.

"Paul... Paul, make me feel like a girl."

And I did.

~!#$%^&*()_+

review now please!:P new chapter soon3


	3. I Lose

I dont own Pokemon in anyway:P chapter three!:D

* * *

><p>I don't want to go into details, because they're no one's business but mine and Zoey's. We didn't do much anything at all. I didn't mind doing this for her; she requested, I accomidated. But I didn't understand what she said.<p>

"Zoey?"

We were lying on my bed, Zoey cuddling into my side. My fingers were locked behind my head. Her hand was moving in circles on my bare chest.

"Hmm?" her eyes were partially closed. She wasn't wearing her orange vest, and her sleeves were rolled up. One of her legs were on top of mine.

"What do you mean, make you feel like a girl?"

She didn't say anything. I thought maybe I'd struck a nerve. Her hand curled up into a fist on my chest. She sat up. I leaned on my arms. She turned around and sat crisscrossed facing me. She wrapped her hands around her ankles.

"Well, I'm not exactly... well, girly." she shrugged. "My hair's not long or pretty and I'm not- I mean, I can't even count how many times someone has mistaken me for a guy. I don't know; guys don't..." she thought for a minute, "guys don't acknowledge me as a female."

"I do." I put my hand on her knee and rubbed her a bit.

"Have you always seen me as a girl?"

"What else is there to see you as?" I sat up, and moved my hand to behind her neck.

"Not a boy, but... just not a girl. A guy."

"Isn't a guy a boy?"

"No, because you can call a girl a guy and not get slapped. I'm just that... ginger tomboy who causes migraines." she looked down, scratching the top of her foot.

I pulled her head down and kissed her.

"No," I said. "You're the ginger _girl_ who causes migraines."

She smiled, and climbed onto my lap.

"I give you a migraine?"

"Every day."

"How sweet." I laid back, my hands holding her thighs. She leaned forward too, crossing her arms on my chest, and putting her chin on her arm.

"I still haven't showered yet."

"Let's play a game."

That was very random.

"No."

"I'm going to ask a question, and answer it as fast as you can."

"Or ignore me. That's fine."

"Clear your mind. Take a deep breath, and stop thinking."

I sighed, which I guess she took as a deep breath.

"OK. Let's begin."

"Fine."

I didn't really have a choice at this point, because, as I closed my eyes, she said, "Black or white."

"White."

If she was surprised, she didn't say anything.

"North or south."

"South."

"Water or fire."

"Fire."

"Do you smoke?"

What?

"Yes."

"Do you like me?"

"Yes. No." I opened my eyes. "Wait."

Before I could say anything else, she kissed me hard on the lips. I almost didn't kiss her back, I was so shocked. But I did right as she was pulling away.

"Don't try to lie." she said, putting a finger on my mouth.

"You tricked me."

"Maybe, but I got the answer I wanted."

I sat up and lifted her by the waist, setting her down on the bed. She was sitting on her rear, but her legs were bent to the side underneathe.

"What's wrong?" she asked as I picked my long sleeve shirt up off the floor.

"Why'd you do that?" I mumbled as I shoved it into my backpack.

"What do you mean why?" Zoey put her hands on the bed in front of her. "Why is it a bad thing that you like me?"

"Because!" I yelled. I couldn't help but feel angry with her. Her face softened when I shouted, so I calmed my voice, but it wavered as I got madder. "Because... because I don't."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said but I didn't mean it."

Her face turned stone. "So then what the hell was all... this? Paul," she put her arm around her stomach, the way she did when she was upset. "I thought... I mean..."

Her voice trailed off. I'd regret it later, but I said, "So what? We hardly did anything. Its not like it meant something."

She looked up at me, not saying a word. After a few agonyzing moments, she stood up and whispered, "It may have not meant anything to you, but it sure as hell meant something for me."

"Then you should get over it."

She folded her arms, but not in the same way she folds them when we're arguing. This was a defense.

"You really don't get it, do you?" her eyes narrowed, and I could see tears pooling at the edge of her bottom eyelids.

"There's nothing to get, Zoey, because there _is _nothing." I hissed. i picked my backpack up off the floor, and put it on my bed. I stuffed my shirt in it. "And if you think there's something, then maybe we shouldn't be traveling together."

I stood up straight and looked down to her. She lifted her arms and kissed me. I can't believe how much of a liar I am. That kiss... I didn't even know how to describe it. Everytime I've ever kissed her, or she's kissed me, I felt like something exploded somewhere and I was getting the aftershock.

But I didn't return it. When she pulled back, she was definatly crying.

"You can't tell me that you didn't feel anything at all."

"I didn't."

She stared me in the eyes, and without realizing it, I dropped my gaze to the floor. I suddenly felt a stinging in my right cheek, and by the time I realized Zoey had slapped me across the face, she said, "Paul, you're a filthy liar."

I touched my tingling face, watching as she grabbed her backpack, a pack of cigarettes and her shoes.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Anywhere but here." she muttered.

"Its raining and its after 9. You know that hotels in Johto don't rent after 9."

"God, shut up!" she yelled. "Paul, how can you expect me to stay here after you just broke my heart?"

I wasn't sure what to say. How could I have broken her heart?

She walked back towards me, dropping everything on the ground. "Paul, honestly, how would you react if a girl made you feel important and loved and just...wanted, and then... she came and... told you that the intimacy that you thought you two had isn't there?"

"I'm sorry." that was the only thing I could really think to say. I did mean it, but I doubt she believed that I did.

"Whatever. Why don't we forget this happened? I don't know how you feel, you don't know how I feel, whatever happened didn't, and tomorrow, you'll start training and I start preparing for my first contest. OK?"

"Fine."

After I took a shower, we didn't say anything the rest of the night. I laid in my bed that night, staring at her. She was facing the window, away from me. I felt horribly guilty.

Truth was, I did like her. I was addicted to her like I was to cigarettes. I've liked her since we started traveling, two months ago. Ever since I saw her start fuming when I lit a smoke, and she turned red as a Magmar with fury. And then, within an hour, she was smoking, too. She said she wasn't a hypocrite; she was just weak.

But this time, I was the weak one.

* * *

><p>chapter three:)<p> 


	4. Awkward

Here's chapter four- finally! So sorry, loves!3 I don't own Pokemon!

Againstshipping loveliness=D 3 enjoy!

~!#$%^&*()_+

The next morning I woke up to the sound of a shower being turned on. When I opened my eyes, I saw Zoey's bed a mess, and her backpack dumped on the sheets. I figured she had just gotten into the shower.

I got up, and got dressed into my clothes. But instead of putting on a long sleeve shirt, I put on a short sleeve one, and shoved my sweatshirt in my bag. And for some reason, I tucked my shirt in my jeans.

_flashback_

_"Do you ever tuck your shirt in?"_

_"Why would I?"_

_"I don't know. I think it'd look cool."_

_"Or like I'm from the 60's."_

_"Ugh, Paul, you're such a drag."_

_"I think that's the 70's."_

_"Shut up!"_

_end flashback_

Oh. That's why. But I didn't untuck it. I put on my sneakers and sat on the edge of my bed. I felt like I had ADHD. My leg was bouncing. I was anxious for some reason, almost nervous. But I didn't have any reason to.

In about six minutes, I heard the water turn off. But Zoey didn't show any signs of life, until she yelled through the door, "Paul, are you awake?"

"Yeah."

"Where's the towel you used last night?"

I looked around.

"Its out here on the chair. Why?"

"I need it. I thought there were some in here but there's not."

I stood up and grabbed the towel.

"I've got it."

The door opened slightly, and steam poured out. Zoey's head peeked out over the side, her wet hair sticking to her forehead. Her pale hand reached out and grabbed the towel. The door closed, and reopened a few seconds later. She had wrapped the towel around herself already and scowled at me when she saw me still standing outside the door.

"What?"

"Nothing." I turned around and sat back down on my bed. Then, Zoey dropped her towel.

I could feel my face heat up, and my eyes widen. I turned my head, covering my eyes.

"Zoey!" I rose and walked around to the other side of my bed, standing with my back to her.

"Oh, calm down, perv. What happened yesterday may not have happened, but you've still seen me half naked, so I don't care."

I still didn't look.

"Ok, its safe. The big scary bosoms aren't gonna eat you."

When I turned around, I blushed worse, and swiveled back around.

"You're the liar, not me!"

She laughed and put on a shirt to cover her bra. "Ok, now I'm really good."

I peeked, and almost sighed out of relief.

"Don't do that."

"Ha, whatever. You need to lighten up."

I sat down at the foot of my bed, not saying anything. I felt somehing on the bed, like she had sat down too. But then I felt something else, and I realized she was crawling. She stopped right behind me, and put her hands on my shoulders.

"You're way too stressed." but she crawled along side me and then into my lap again. She started to rub my shoulders, kissing my check. She let her lips linger for a while.

"I thought that we were going to back to normal." I said, pushing up her short sleeve yellow shirt and rubbing her sides.

"We are."

I realized she was right. All this tension I was feeling... it'd always been there, but always presented itsself as just a way to have fun- a sexual release. I had never intended on being intimate in more than a physical way, but now, as much as I love the feeling of her warm lips merging together with mine, I just wanted to hold her. That's why when I leaned back, I laid on my side instead of putting her underneathe me. But she ended up there anyway.

Zoey pulled her lips away from mine, and said, "Can you tell me why you said you did when you don't?"

"Why I said I what?"

"I asked you if you liked me, and you said yes, but then you said no. Can you tell me why you said yes if you don't like me?"

I thought about my answer for a bit. Was I really going to tell her the truth? Or keep up lying to her? I decided on the semi-truth.

"I got scared."

She smiled. "Of what?"

But I didn't want to say anything, so instead I said, "You know." I sat back on my knees.

"I think I have an idea." she sat up. "You're parents left. You thought I would. But I won't. I promise." she kissed me. "I'll stay with you forever."

"Forever's a long time." I reminded her.

"I think its not long enough." she put her arms around my neck.

I thought today would be awkward, but when we set off for a field to train, it couldn't have been more normal. Guess I was wrong. I wonder what else I'm wrong about.

~!#$%^&*()_+

_ that was longer when I was writing it. Sorry! SO! To make up for it, chapter 5 is coming right after this! Review!3


	5. Favors

Chapter five! Enjoy!=D

~!#$%^&*()_+

That night, as I was laying in my bed, I could feel myself growing drowzier and drowzier. We'd trained a lot: plenty of practice battles, for gym battles and contest battles. I was ready for a long day to end, but Zoey had another thing in mind.

Since my eyes were closed, I didn't see her get up out of her bed in the dark, and walk over to mine, until I felt her lay down next to me. And even still I wasn't sure, except she blew hot air on my neck when she spoke, "Paul?"

"Hn?"

"Will you do me a favor?"

She put her hand on my chest and ran it down to my waist. She snapped the elastic on my pajama pants, and brought her hand back to up to rest on my neck.

"What?"

She nibbled on my ear lobe, saying, "I want you... to eat me all up."

"Anything." I flipped her over, and laid on top of her. I felt her wrap her legs around my waist. As I kissed her, I moved my hands down to her pajama pants, running my finger up and down in between her legs. Zoey's hands stayed on my bare chest, but moved to shed her own shirt. I couldn't really see anything in the dark, but I could feel, and sure as hell, I did.

* * *

><p>I don't remember what actually happened. But when I woke up the next morning, facing Zoey, I didn't freak out just yet. She looked too peaceful sleeping. Her mouth was open a bit, but she was breathing through her nose. Her bangs fell down her forehead. She always said how she thought she was so ugly. I never knew what to say, so I stayed silent.<p>

But now, I leaned over, and whispered in her ear, "Stop talking about yourself so bad. You're so pretty."

Of course, I only said this because she was asleep. But, as my luck served, smiling, she opened her eyes.

"You mean that?" she muttered.

Even though I was embarrassed, I nodded, putting my hand on her hair. She scootched closer to me, leaning her head on my chest. She shivered, even though she was under the blankets, in a long sleeve shirt. I wasn't sure if she was wearing pants.

"Paul?"

"What?"

"Do you think that... anything will ever happen between us?"

"Like what?" I said. Of course, I knew what she really meant.

"I mean, like a relationship of some sort."

I thought for a few moments, before saying, "Maybe. One day."

"When?"

"I don't know."

"Can you give me a legitimate reason?"

I held back a groan, but sighed, and said, "Because we're traveling together. If we got together and broke up, then what?"

She nodded, accepting the answer. It was pretty much silence for about ten more minutes. Zoey played with my fingers, and hummed. I just laid there with my eyes shut.

"Paul?"

"Hm?"

"What would you say if I told you I loved you?"

I opened my eyes again. I didn't look at her. I stared at the ceiling. WHAT was I supposed to say to that?

"I don't know." I answered. "Why? Do you?"

I couldn't bring myself to ask, "Do you love me?"

She took a breath and said, "I don't know either. Its confusing. Its like, for every time I want to rip your head off your shoulders, I want to just... be with you. Do you ever feel like that?"

"I'm..." I stopped. "I don't...know."

She groaned. "Do you know anything?"

"No, I honestly don't."

"Hmph. Whatever." even though she had an attitude, she stretched out her neck and kissed me. I kissed her back, wondering when I'd actually tell her how I felt.

~!#$%^&*()_+

Aaaand maybe chapter six will be up tonight too...o.o review!3


	6. Fallout

Chapter Six: Fallout! Getting close to the end!:)

~!#$%^&*()_+

"Paul. Paul. Hey, Paul. Paul, wake up. Paul. Paul. Paul. Paul, are you awake? Paul."

"I swear to God, I'll kill you."

"Good, you're up!" I felt her jump onto my bed. I opened my eyes, but couldn't see anything. It was dark, since it was about 2am. I couldn't sleep either, but at least I wasn't tossing and turning and sighing every fourty seconds.

"I am now." I grumbled. "What do you want- I'm tired."

"I'm bored."

"So go do something.'

"I can't." I saw her light up a cigarette, her face dimly lit by the lighter.

"Gimme one." I sat up. I took a cigarette from the pack, and put it in my mouth. Zoey put the lighter underneathe it until it lit. "Why can't you do something?"

"You'll get mad at me for turning the light on."

"You're right, I will."

"I'm bored," she repeated.

"Just go to sleep."

I laid down, the cigarette still in my mouth. I felt her lay down next to me, and put her head down on my chest.

"I can't sleep."

"Yeah, me neither."

"Wanna play a game?"

"NO."

She scoffed. "Fine." she stayed quiet for a few moments, before saying, "Please? I'll behave this time."

I rolled my eyes. "You better."

"Good!" she moved, and sat on my stomach. "OK. Same game as last time."

"Whatever." I shut my eyes.

"Red or yellow."

"Red."

"Brown eyes or blue eyes."

"Brown eyes."

"Up or down."

"Down."

I felt her lay down on my chest, and bury her head in my neck.

"Kiss me."

"Sure." I took the cigarette out of my mouth, and put my other hand on the back of her head. I pulled her down, and kissed her. She opened her mouth against mine, putting her hands on either side of my head.

"I want," she whispered, "to do you a favor."

"What?"

She kissed my neck, my shoulders, and my chest. She slid my shirt over my arms and head, and tossing it to the ground. She kissed my chest, running her hands down to my stomach. I closed my eyes, feeling her crawl off me, and sat next to me on her knees. She continued to kiss my stomach, and snapped the elastic on my pajama pants.

"Think."

* * *

><p>"Wow."<p>

"I know." Zoey giggled.

"...wow."

She laughed. "Say something else."

"That was nice."

"I had fun, too."

I felt my heart begin to slow down, and I sighed, content. I felt her lay down next to me.

"You want to know something?"

"Always."

I whispered in her ear, "I think traveling with you was most definatly not a mistake."

* * *

><p>The next day, after my gym battle (I won), I went to get some dinner for me and Zoey. She stayed in the PokeCentre room. When I got back, carrying burgers from a restaurant up the street, I walked inside, and heard, "I know! Oh, my God, Maylene- it was amazing!"<p>

She must not have heard me come in, since she was sitting on her bed, facing the window. Her back was to me. I quietly closed the door, and listened.

"Nuh-uh, no way... nope we're not together... Yeah, I know, but still!" she scoffed. "I am not a slut! You slept with Reg on the first date! ...so what if I sucked his-"

"You told her?" I yelled. She turned around, her eyes wide.

"Crap. Maylene, I have to go." she tossed her phone onto the bed, and stood up. "Paul-"

"What the hell did you tell her?" I put the brown paper bag on my bed.

"That depends." she grimaced. "How much am I allowed to tell her?"

I blinked. "I'd think all of what we did with the lights off would be private."

"Oh..."

"Oh! Zoey, what did you tell her?" I walked up to her. She rubbed her left arm with her right hand, and shrugged.

"Most... of it."

"What didn't you tell her?"

"...our fight the other day."

"Zoey!" I felt my face heat up. "So you told your sister, who's like broken record when it comes to gossip, that we've done stuff?"

"Done what, Paul?" she folded her arms. "You can't even say what we did?"

"That's not the point, Zoey, and you know it." I pointed my finger at her. "Why would you tell her something like that?"

"Why is it so wrong that I told my only sister about my first real sexual intercourse?"

I grimaced at her sentence; she glared at my expression, definatly leaning on one foot, jutting her hip out as she added, "Are you kidding? You can't even say it."

I didn't answer right away, taking time to reach into my backpack and pull out a cigarette. I lit it up, and took a drag. I blew out smoke as I said, "You had no right to tell her."

"And you had no right to mess with my heart so many freaking times, but you did anyway!"

"Oh, how is that even relevant to what you did?"

"What would you do if I told Ali7cia or Manny- who I purposely didn't tell!"

"But you don't get it- your big mouthed sister will tell her boyfriend, AKA my brother, and then I'll get bitched at for the rest of my life!"

"Oh, you poor soul! How will you survive?"

~!#$%^&*()_+

uh oh:o they're fighting again_ until next time!:D


	7. Fall In

Finally! Chapter seven! I'm gonna upload chapter 7 and 8 and the epilouge tonight because I feel badT_T though, I don't know who's actually reading this..._ don't own Pokemon, otherwise this would really happen!

* * *

><p>As we fought, it became more and more like the fights where it strays from the initial arguement. The kind where both participants just start bringing up every possible flaw in the opponent. This kind of thing was exactly what I was worried about. What if we couldn't work it out? What would happen then? What would we do? Stop traveling together, just like that? What if we actually were in a relationship? It'd be like a war zone.<p>

But its not supposed to be war. Not at all. Not war, or constant arguements, or petty fights, or anything like that. When I look at Zoey, I don't see us arguing or fighting or yelling or screaming at each other. I see her- laughing hysterically at something I said that wasn't supposed to be funny, but me not getting mad because in reality, I love it when she laughs. But I didn't see that happening as a memory. As horribly cheesy and corny as it sounds, I see it happening later, in the future. Except the one difference would be that I call her my girlfriend.

But now, I don't see how that could ever happen. Here, laying down next to each other on her bed. I was laying on my back, while Zoey was on her side, staring out the window. She was quietly crying, not making many noises. Finally, after probably ten minutes of silence, I turned over and put my arm around her waist. I pulled her back into me, and nuzzled my face into her neck.

"Zoey." I mumbled. She didn't make a sound, just put her hand on my wrist. I went on, "I'm sorry."

She whimpered and turned over. She put one hand on my chest, and ran the other through my hair.

"I am, too." she shook her head. "I won't tell Maylene what we do or anyone."

"No, its alright. I was wrong to get mad. Its your business who you tell about what..." I stopped myself, and said, "About our..." she raised her eyebrows; I half-smiled. "As you call it, our 'sexual intercourse.'"

She smiled and kissed me. I kissed her back, glad to have her back in my arms. But she pulled back, and said, "I... I mean, I...I love you."

I looked at her in shock. Oh no. Please, no. We JUST stopped fighting. So why did she have to say that? What does she expect me to say to that?

But she went on, before I could answer, "I don't expect you to say anything. I know your uncomfortable with me saying it, but I just- I need you to know."

"Why do I need to know?"

"I don't know. I just feel like," she scooted closer to me; I pulled her in. "somehow, it'll make things better. I doubt it, but I don't know." she admitted, putting her head on my chest. I could feel my shirt getting wet, and I realized she was crying again.

"Zoey," I put my hand on the back of her head. "Don't cry."

"I-I'm sorry," sniff. "I-I must be getting my period."

"See, that I didn't need to know."

She laughed, wiping her eyes. "Sorry."

After a minute, I said, "Hey."

"What?"

"I- uh... I don't want to say that I love you, too, because I'm still not 100 percent sure." her face fell. "But I can promise that I do really care about you. And I probably do feel the same about you, but I haven't realized it yet."

"Don't rush anything. If you do... or start to... I want you to tell me when you're ready."

I nodded and kissed her again. She kissed me back. I tried to pull back, but she held onto my face, deepening the kiss. Before I knew what was happening, she pulled me on top of her, and we were making out. Her arms were wrapped around my neck, and my hands were on her waist. I laid in between her legs, which were bent at her knees.

"Paul," she said in between kisses. "Paul, I want you to do something."

"Tell me." I kissed her neck as she tangled her fingers through my hair again. I felt her lock her ankles behind my back.

"I-I want- I want you to make love to me."

* * *

><p>WHOA MAN. ZOEY WANTS SOME LOVIN! What's Paul's reaction? Will he go through with it? Guess ya gotta find out?:P sorry its so shortT_T<p> 


	8. The End

chapter eight! 3 ^_^ I don't own Pokemon! Againstshipping flufiness!

* * *

><p>I didn't stop kissing her or holding her when she said that. But I didn't answer. I didn't know if I was saying yes or no, and neither did she. But still, she said, "Please? I-I mean, we're not together, so there's no commitment." she moved her hands down to my chest, sliding them down to my belt. She continued, "And I- Paul, I- I need you."<p>

"Zoey." I pushed up on the bed, holidng myself up above her. "Are you sure?"

She nodded quickly. "I'm positive."

"No, you have to reassure me you're not going to regret it in the morning."

"Paul, I swear I won't." she pulled me back down on top of her. "I've been thinking about it since this morning, and I really feel like if its not you and not now, I'll never meet someone who makes me feel the way you do. Paul," she looked at me. "I told you- I love you."

"But-"

"Stop saying 'but' and tell me if you want to."

I stared at her, biting my tongue. Finally, I said, "Alright." she grinned. "OK."

Still grinning, she pulled my head down and kissed me roughly. As she unzippered my sweatshirt, I kicked off my sneakers. She pushed my sleeves off my arms, and I tossed it to the ground. Immediatly following was my tee-shirt, then hers. I started to fumble with the button on her jeans, and she did with mine. When I finally got it undone and unzippered, I pulled her pants down, throwing them on the floor. My own pants joined them.

When I settled back down on top of her, Zoey was smiling up at me. She draped her arms around my neck, and said, "Turn the light off."

I reached over and turned the lamp in between ours beds on a nightstand off, leaving us in the dark. The only light was the light from the moon streaming in through the window. While romance wasn't exactly my forte, it was really romantic.

I wasn't exactly sure what to do, persay. I mean, I understand the actual act, but before that- I was clueless. So, instead of foreplay, we got right to it. I had to admit- it was nice, being so close to her in a different way. It wasn't just a physical closeness as much as it was an emotional one now. Wow that sounded horrible. But it was true. And afterwards, we just laid in the bed, holding each other quietly. Neither of us said anything. But the silence was driving me insane.

"Zoey?"

"Hm?"

My arm was around her shoulders, and her head was on my chest. She was clutching the blanket to her chest.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I-its just..." she cleared her throat. "It hurt more than I expected."

"I'm sorry." I put my other hand on her back and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes, smiling.

"Don't be."

I hesitated, but asked, "Do you think we should've waited?"

"No. Not at all." she answered right off the bat. She looked up at me, her brown eyes wide. "Do you?"

I paused, trying to figure it out.

"I don't know." I scratched my stomach, and pulled the blanket up to my chest. "I feel like... I did something to you I shouldn't have."

She shook her head, kissing my shoulder. "You didn't." she laughed. "I promise you, you didn't."

I stared at her smiling face for a minute, and believed her. I nodded and kissed her. She put her hand on my cheek, kissing back. But I pulled back and said, "God, I'm so stupid."

"What- why?"

"Forget what I said before about not knowing if I loved you."

"Uhm, alright, but-"

"Because I do. I know I do."

Her smile never faltered as she kissed me again, and giggled, "Let's do it again."

* * *

><p>just the epilouge left! :D<p> 


	9. Epilouge

Epilouge! Its the end! sequel time ;P

I DON'T ONW POKEMON!

THANK YOU FOR READING MY LOVES3

* * *

><p>Its been two months since Zoey and I officially became a couple. Two months since our big almost-fallout fight, since we admitted that we loved each other, and two months since we made love for the first time. And second.<p>

Since then, I've gotten the last of my badges, and Zoey got all five ribbons. I qualified for the League, and she qualified for the Grand Festival. But we still had six weeks before the Grand Festival, and three months until the league, so we decided to head back to Sinnoh for a while. We decided to come back to Johto two weeks before the Grand Festival, and stay until the League began.

Also, since then, I realized something important about our first time: we didn't use any kind of protection at all. Twice. I realized it two days after, and went out to buy some. And Zoey was 16 now, so technically, if we made love, it was legal. Our first time would be considered illegal because she was 15 and I was 17. When I told Zoey this, she got this horrified look on her face. We convinced ourselves that it'd be alright. We honestly believed it.

But now, Zoey is sitting next to me on the couch in my living room, watching old Friends reruns. Its the one where everyone finds out Rachel is knocked up. But while watching it, Zoey was silent. Usually, she laughed hysterically at these stupid sitcom shows, but today she's not making a sound.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Can we watch something else?"

I blinked, but handed her the remote. "Choose something."

She flipped the channels, looking for a TV show. She skipped a whole bunch of shows, before putting on Spongebob, and saying, "God, why is everything about pregnancy?"

"Excuse me?"

She looked at me, surprised at her own words. She covered her mouth, but moved it, putting her hand on her chest. She shook her head again.

"No, nothing. I just- its nothing." she leaned back on the couch. I grabbed the remote and muted the TV. I turned sideways to face her. Her eyes were closed.

"Zoey." she wouldn't look at me, so I put my hand on her chin and moved her head. "Zoey." she opened her eyes, scowling. "What's wrong?"

But her scowl didn't last long before tears formed at the corners of her eyes. After a moment, she said, "I missed my cycle last month. And I'm late."

I shook my head. "Those words have no meaning to me."

"Paul!" she stood up, putting one hand on her hip and the other on her stomach, and yelled, "I think I'm pregnant!"

"What?" but I wasn't the only one who shouted it. Zoey and I both looked around, and saw my two sisters standing on the stairway, and Reggie and Maylene in the doorway. Apparently, Reggie and Maylene just got home from Snowpoint. Crystal and Ali7cia saw the car from their room, and just had to see their big brother and his girlfriend. So, they came downstairs, the other pair came inside, and Zoey yelled that she might be pregnant.

"Zoey." Maylene said, monotone. She walked up to her, and so did Ali7cia. I stood up. The pink-haired girl went on, "Zoey, tell me your joking."

Maylene put her hands on her shoulders as Zoey shook her head. I placed my hand on her back, but all of a sudden, Maylene pushed me away hard, sending me back into the couch.

"Maylene!" Reggie shouted.

"I swear to God," she screamed, attacking me with a cushion. I held up my arm but it didn't do anything. "You're going to regret this! You scumbag pig!"

"Maylene!" Reggie held her back, grabbing her waist. "Calm down!"

"Reggie, she's 16! What if it was Crystal or Ali7cia!"

"I'd be upset, but not enough to push Paul down!"

But I stood back up anyway, because Zoey looked like she was about to fall over. I put my arms around her, and she put her hands and head on my chest. Ali7cia, filling the supposed role of "best friend," put her hand on her shoulder and said, "I'll run to the store and buy a test."

Zoey nodded, sniffling.

"I'm going home." Maylene grumbled, pushing Reggie away and storming out the door. Crystal sat down on the couch as Ali7cia ran up stairs, and came back down holding her wallet. But I stopped her, and pulled a ten from my pocket. She thanked me, and left. Reggie said he had to do some work, and disappeared upstairs. I sat back down, pulling Zoey down on my lap.

I felt Crystal put her hand on my arm, and heard her say, a smile in her voice, "I get to be the godmother."

Zoey laughed, but kept crying into my shirt. She sniffled, and wiped her eyes, mumbling, "Damn, I wish I could smoke."

"No way!" Crystal yelled. Zoey looked up, surprised. I was shocked to. My youngest sister usually didn't yell. But now, she looked downright murderous. "You're not allowed to smoke until you find out you're not giving birth to my niece or nephew!"

"Crystal, you're so funny."

"I try."

Within twenty minutes, Ali7cia returned with three tests. Her and Zoey vanished upstairs, leaving me and Crystal alone with Spongebob. How come he doesn't have to worry about who's pregnant and who's not? Oh that's right- he's a freaking sponge.

A half hour later, Ali7cia came down, a permanent wince on her face. She said to me, "Maybe you should go talk to her. She's in the bathroom."

I nodded, and walked past her, up the stairs. I knocked on the bathroom door, and Zoey called to come in. I opened the door, and saw her sitting on the edge of the tub, staring at the sticks on the counter. I sat down on the toilet, and looked at the tests. Three blue plus signs were showing on each one. I closed my eyes, and exhaled.

"Maylene's right. I'm only 16." she muttered, biting her thumb nail. I leaned over and took both her hands.

"Zoey, don't worry. It'll be alright."

"I'm 2 months pregnant. Paul," she looked at me, eyes wide with disbelief. "In 7 months, we'll have a baby." then, she got a scared look in her eyes. "The Grand Festival- and the League!"

"I'm not going to enter."

"WH- what?" she furrowed her eyebrows. "But, Paul-"

"No, I couldn't even think of entering at this point." I put my hand on her cheek. "This is more important."

"But we just spent six months in Johto so you could enter."

"It doesn't matter anymore."

Her eyes widened again. "What will I tell my mom?"

"I'll help you tell her."

"You'll really be there?"

"Yeah."

"The whole time. You're not gonna back out?"

"Of course not. Zoey," I moved my hand down to her stomach. She grabbed my wrist, "I told you. This is more important."

She smiled and leaned over, kissing me. I kissed her back, and wondered what this would mean for us.

* * *

><p>Paul seems to wonder at the end of chapters a lot... doesn't he? I'm working on a sequel: The Way Things Happen! Are they gonna keep the baby? What about the Pokemon League? The Grand Festival? And dear God- its time to... meet the parents. DUHN DUN DUHNNNNNN. Tune in next time!^-^<p> 


End file.
